


Repeating Mistakes

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry's chewed on Draco's slippersagain.





	Repeating Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 3 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'slippers'. Written for day 3 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of a [black wolf](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/144801/144801_900.jpg).

Draco looked from the slippers in his hand -- mangled by sharp teeth and covered in drool -- to the innocent wolf curled up on the hearth rug. 

"Harry!"

The wolf howled, as if they were in concert.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "This is the second pair you've ruined! In a month! Stop chewing my slippers!"

The wolf -- Harry -- huffed and got to his feet. Draco nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Run away. Don't think I won't leave you to sleep on the sofa again! I don't care that it's Christmas!"

Harry twitched his tail and sat in front of their Christmas tree.

Draco crossed his arms. "Oh, no. You're not getting out of this by distracting me! Slippers, Harry!"

Harry crouched down on all fours and batted a box out from under the tree. He nosed it over to Draco and lay on his belly, showing his hackles.

Draco waited.

Harry whined.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry growled a little and ripped open the box. Draco shook his head. "Yes, real mature. Destroy something else of mine. I--"

Harry sat primly on his butt, tail wagging. Draco closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need words, Harry."

Harry returned to human form (deliciously naked, Draco noted wryly) and held up the new pair of slippers. "I like chewing on slippers. I'm sorry. I thought maybe I could have your old ones and you could use these instead."

Draco drummed his fingers on his thigh. "What's to stop you from chewing on these new ones?"

Harry grinned and tilted the box to show a guarantee on it. _Charmed to stop any dog from destroying them!_ the little ad proclaimed.

Draco sniffed. "Fine."

Harry let out a breath. "Great. Um, can I have those ones back?"

Draco smirked. "Not until after breakfast and not until you behave in your Animagus form for the kids later today for an hour."

Harry's face fell. "An hour? Do you know what they can do to me in an hour?"

Draco nodded. "I do. Behave and I'll give you these slippers to chew on. If you don't..." Draco shrugged.

Harry eyed the slippers in Draco's hand for a long moment. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good. I knew you'd see it my way. Now up you get. You promised me breakfast and I expect you to be nude."

Harry gulped. Draco pointed to the kitchen. Harry sighed and went. Draco watched him go, enjoying the view. _Serves him right for chewing on my slippers again, though I expect I know what his punishment will be if tries this again._


End file.
